finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ahriman
Ahriman (アーリマン Āriman), also known as Veteran or Allemagne is a recurring enemy from the Final Fantasy series. They are usually round, yellow creatures with green or purple wings and large mouths, their bodies dominated by a single large eye. They attack with Death spells and similar instant-KO attacks like Petrify and Doom. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Ahriman appears as a boss in the ''Dawn of Souls version of Final Fantasy. It appears to be a reference to Ahriman's original appearance in Final Fantasy III. ''Final Fantasy III The Ahriman is a boss enemy in ''Final Fantasy III. ''Final Fantasy IV The Ahriman, known as Allemagne in the J2e fan-translation, Fatal Eye in the official SNES translation, and Veteran in the PlayStation version, is an enemy from ''Final Fantasy IV. The first battle in game is featured by Cecil against an Ahriman. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years *Floating Eye Final Fantasy VI Ahriman, also known as Veteran, is an enemy from ''Final Fantasy VI. ''Final Fantasy VII Allemagne is an enemy found in the Northern Crater in ''Final Fantasy VII. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Different versions of Ahriman can be found in this game, such as Ahriman, Fly Eye, and Bat Eye. Final Fantasy IX The Ahriman, known as Veteran, is an enemy from ''Final Fantasy IX. It is found in Ipsen's Castle, and on the world map during Disc 4. ''Final Fantasy X The Ahriman is an enemy in ''Final Fantasy X, unlike its predecessors, it has different breeds and stats, ranging from low to high. *Floating Eye *Buer *Ahriman *Evil Eye *Bat Eye *Floating Death *One-Eye (Species Creation) ''Final Fantasy X-2 *Ahriman *Fly Eye *Grim Gaze *Vertigo Final Fantasy XI The Ahriman is a monster family in ''Final Fantasy XI, part of the Demon ecosystem. They primarily inhabit the frozen Northlands, especially in Castle Zvahl. ''Final Fantasy XII The boss appears as a storyline boss in ''Final Fantasy XII. The appearance radically differs from those of past Ahrimans. ''Final Fantasy Tactics An Ahriman is a common enemy from ''Final Fantasy Tactics. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance An Ahriman is a common enemy from ''Final Fantasy Tactics. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Ahriman is both a monster class and a specific monster in ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2. They have gained a new coloration and several new attacks since their days in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. ''Crystal Defenders Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Ahriman appears in ''Crystal Chronicles as an enemy in all cycles of the Mushroom Forest. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Ahriman appears in ''My Life as a King as enemies in Denthe Bridge, Land of O'Kokuh, Simuth Hollows, and Shrine of Awakening. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Ahriman appears as a normal enemy in this game. They usually fly just out of reach, so casting Gravity on them is a good stratagy. Their special attack is a laser shot from the eye, which causes the stun status effect. Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon The Ahriman also appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon and Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 as an enemy. ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales An Ahriman can be found in the Technolith and gives access to the microgame "Red Eye Rampage." In a nod to the source of the creature's name, the Ahriman says "Thank !" when the player agrees to opening the microgame. Etymology Ahriman is the Middle Persian name for the '''Angra Mainyu', the idea of the devil. Allemagne is the French term of "Germany". Category: Enemies